Bajo las Sombras
by anaissc
Summary: Nunca sabes que te depara el destino. Tampoco sabes como es la gente a tu alrededor.  ¿Puedes confiar realmente en quien crees que te quiere?  Ooc Lemmons futuros.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Me llamo Anaïs y soy nueva en esto. Es la primera vez que escribo algo y aunque no esté muy convencida con el resultado, me he atrevido a subirlo.

Espero que os guste y que disfrutais leyéndo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiendo.

Besos.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

El viento calaba frío en su ropa, dejando un rastro de humedad sobre su piel.

Aunque él ya no lo sintiese.

Hacía tiempo que ya no lo hacía. Lejanos eran los recuerdos en los que el dolor era lo único a lo que tenía miedo. Al dolor y a la muerte.

Pero la muerte era su aliada ahora, su única defensa.

Llevaba media hora siguiendo el rastro de un olor exquisito, un olor que tenía la promesa de un sabor mejor aún. Un incentivo a su juego, adémas de la diversión de la caza.

Había llegado, finalmente, al final de su camino. Su garganta ardía en llamas, ansíando el placer de la sangre bajando caliente y aliviando su sed.

Sabiendo que en la oscuridad y con la limitada visibilidad que tenían los humanos, su presa no vería más allá de una sombra, apareció ante su presa.

Sentado en el suelo entre cartones y mantas roidas por el paso del tiempo, un hombre de estatura mediana, castaño, con los ojos marrones y con no más de 40 años se dirigió hacía la silueta que se veia en la salida del callejón con enfado e impaciencia.

-¡Tú!- Le gritó- ¿Que coño quieres?

Hacía tiempo que había dejado los buenos modales y la amabilidad. El tiempo que hacía que no dormía bajo un techo, en una cama cómoda y que no comía un plato caliente.

No era más que un mendigo, algo conveniente para él. Alguien del que nadie se preocuparía, ni siquiera la policía, que seguramente no se molestaría en resolver el caso.

Muy conveniente, en realidad.

-¿Quieres largarte de una puta vez?.- El enfado estaba dando paso al miedo ante el silencio de su oponente y la poca visibilidad de este.

La silueta se acercó a él tan rapido que ni siquiera le dió tiempo a parpadear, en un segundo estaba agazapado delante suya y en la penumbra de la noche lo único que pudo ver fueron aquellos ojos rojos, inhumanos, oscuros.

Una mirada que prometia la muerte.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Vas a venir esta noche o no?.

Su amiga Ángela estaba a su lado apoyada en el coche en el aparcamiento del instituto. Se conocian desde hacía un par de años, cuando se mudó a Forks a vivir con su padre. Tímida y algo antisocial, le costó mucho hacer amigos, pero Ángela con su carácter dulce y generoso se convirtió en su mejor amiga en cuestión de días.

-Depende.

-¿De qué?.- Ángela la escrutó con su mirada.

-De si Charlie me deja salir hoy o no.

-Bella, llevas dos semanas sin salir. Y no creo que dependa de tu padre.

Bella la miró mal.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.- Contestó Bella refunfuñada.

No quería decirle que la razón por la cual no salía con ella últimamente era porque no le gustaba alguien de sus compañeros de fiesta.

Y ese alguien era Mike Newton, un chico rubio y de ojos azules que la hacía sentir incómoda con sus constantes coqueteos.

El chico era guapo en realidad, pero no era su tipo. Para nada.

Y no entendía esa fijación en ella. Porque ella era... normal.

No era alta, su estatura era de metro sesenta y cinco. Ni tenía un cuerpo de infarto, era delgada pero no voluptuosa. Su piel era pálida. Sus ojos marrones. Su cabello castaño oscuro con reflejos rojizos.

Normal, común y corriente.

-Bueno, pero al menos llámame para decirme si sí o no. ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Y satisfecha, si no con lo demás al menos con esa respuesta, Ángela le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacía su coche.

-¡Por cierto, Mike no viene!.- Le gritó ya dentro del coche.

Bueno, un poco de fiesta no le vendría mal.

Aparcó su vieja camioneta enfrenté de su casa. Una chevy del '53 apodada cariñosamente como 'su trasto'. Ella adoraba su camioneta, a pesar de que su estética no fuera precisamente impoluta y que su motor hiciera demasiado ruido y que fallara en algunas ocasiones. Ella la adoraba por la independencia que le daba.

Salió, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a entrar en su casa. Pero mientras sacaba las llaves de su mochila un sombra se cruzó en su camino, sobresaltándola.

Alzó su mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con otros, negros.

-¡Que susto me has pegado!.- Le recriminó.

-Lo siento, ha sido inintencionadamente.

-Más te vale, Edward.- Le amenazó, a lo cual él le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Que harás esta noche?.-Le preguntó el chico.

-Pues seguramente saldré con Ángela.

-Irá Mike Newton.- Aquello empezaba a tornarse curioso. Sobre todo porque aunque sus rasgos estuvieran serenos, había un brillo de rabia en sus ojos.

-No creo. ¿Por?.- Si, estaba segura de que fue alivio lo que expresó su mirada.

-No, por nada.- Respondió con aparente indiferencia. Y viendo que seguramente no le sonsacaría nada, lo dejó correr.

-¿Quieres venir? Iremos a Seattle, a 'Lessenti'.- Preguntó, esperanzada. Si Edward iba no tendría que esperarse en la barra del bar a que Ángela decidiera marcharse cuando estuviera cansada.

-¿A que hora habéis quedado?

-Pues no sé, tengo que llamar a Ángela para concretarlo. Pero supongo que como siempre, a las once en su casa.

-Te paso a buscar a las diez y media.

-Vale. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.- Le dijo señalandolo con el dedo.

-!Vale, vale!.- Le dijo mientras reía.

-Nos vemos luego, Edward.- Se despidió.

-Sí, hasta luego.

Mientras metía la cerradura en la puerta de su casa, entraba y subía las escaleras que conducian a su habitación, Bella pensaba en lo extraño de su comportamiento hoy, cuando había mencionado a Mike.

Aunque Edward era extraño, no debería de sorprenderse. Sin embargo era su otro mejor amigo. Fue la primera persona que conoció al llegar a Forks, él y su familia vivían en la casa contigua a la de Bella.

Sonriendo recordó la primera vez que lo vio hacía ya un año y medio. Fue el día siguiente a la mudanza, el primer día de instituto. El diez de septiembre, a tan sólo dos días de su decimosexto cumpleños.

Salió de su casa para ir al instituto, y como no tenia coche y Charlie hacía ya una hora que se había ido, no tenía mas remedio que ir andando.

Fue entonces cuando vio al vecino de al lado. Y vaya vecinito.

Debía de tener su misma edad. Alto de un metro ochenta aproximadamente. Delgado pero fornido. Con una piel extremadamente pálida, que a él le quedaba bien, muy bien. Su cabello era de un fascinante castaño rojizo y sus ojos eran lo ojos más extraños que ella había visto en su vida, negros, tanto que no se le podía distinguir el iris de la pupila. Increíbles. Vestía unos tejanos negros con una camiseta holgada blanca y zapatillas deportivas _'_Converse'.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirandolo hasta que él la miró a ella. Y encima con la boca abierta.

_"Tierra, ¡Trágame!" _Pensó.

-Hola, -La saludó mientras se acercaba- Isabella, ¿No? La hija de Charlie.

-Hmm... Sí.- Titubeó.

En lo único que ella podía concentrarse en ese momento, era en su forma de caminar. Se acercaba dando grandes zancadas, completamente seguro de si mismo. Completamente sexual.

-¿Lo conoces?

Reaccionó después de haberlo dicho. _"¡Idiota!" _Pensó. _"¡Claro que lo conoce, vive al lado!"_

-Por supuesto, somos vecinos. ¿Y quién no conoce al jefe de policía en Forks? -Contestó bromeando.

-Claro, es verdad.- Bajó la mirada.

Se sentía incómoda y violenta después de hacer el idiota ante semejante 'monumento'.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Edward lo rompió.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-¿Cómo?- Levantó la cabeza de pronto.

-Que si quieres que te lleve al instituto. Como no tienes coche y Charlie no está.- Le respondió algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó confundida.

-Porque... no hay ningún coche aparcado en tu parcela.

-¡Oh!

_''¡Pero que coño te pasa hoy, Swan! ¡Pareces gilipollas!"_

-Sí no te importa llevarme...-

Recordaba las advertencias que sus padres le habían hecho toda la vida. _"Nunca te vayas con desconocidos". _Pero no tenía muchas ganas de caminar y el chico parecía buena persona. Y era amigo de su padre. Era de ser paranoica creer que le pudiera hacer algo.

-No, al fin y al cabo yo también me dirijo hacía allí. - Y tras una breve pausa añadió.- Por cierto mi nombre es Edward Cullen.- Respondió sonriente.

-Mucho gusto Edward.- Respondio ya más relajada y sonriendo también.- ¿A que curso vas?

-A 4º. Cómo tú, imagino.- Bella asintió.

Le abrió la puerta del coche y una vez ya instalados dentro y con el motor en marcha Bella decidió conocerle un poco más.

-Tienes deciseis entonces.

-Sí, ¿Y tú?

-Mi cumpleaños es pasado mañana.

-Ahora entiendo porque no tienes coche aún.

Hablaron de ellos durante todo el camino, compartian algunos gustos y Bella supo que Edward tenía dos hermanos más, que su padre era director general del hospital y que pensaba dedicarse a la medicina. Realmente no dió muchos detalles de su vida.

Po su parte Edward se enteró el motivo por el cual estaba en Forks. Su madre se acababa de casar con un hombre mucho más joven que ella y que se dedicaba al beisbol profesional, lo cual requería viajes constantes. Y como Bella no podía ir con ellos debido a los estudios y tampoco quería que su madre se quedara en casa con ella, decició pasar una temporada con su padre. También descubrío que odiaba la lluvía por lo cual Forks iba a ser su tormento personal. Pues ese pequeño pueblo siempre estaba bajo un manto de negras nubes, que la mayoría de las veces descargaban su peso en ellos. Resumiendo, casi simpre estaba lloviendo.

Unavez ya en el instituto, él la acompañó durante todo el día, le enseño todo el campus y cuando coincidian en algunas clases se sentaban juntos.

Y así fue como Edward Anthony Cullen se hizo inseparable de Isabella Marie Swan.


End file.
